kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Takahiro Omuro
is a character that is part of the Squad of Anti Unidentified Lifeforms ("SAUL") unit from Kamen Rider Agito. In Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation, he became G3 Mild. Character History He helps Ozawa at the G-Trailer mobile command base. Often the comic relief of the G3 team, he tends to be more immature than Hikawa and Ozawa, and is more carefree than the other two. In Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation, he became G3 Mild and gave his battery to Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X but had to give up being G3 Mild after the project was dropped. In the series epilogue, he becomes squad leader of the G5 Unit. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider G3 . (2001). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 27-31. ISBN 978-4091014788 *'Rider Weight': 150 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Lifting Power': 20 t. with GA-04 AntharesKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Resistance': 8 *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 10 sec. The Generation-3 System was developed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Squad Against Unidentified Lifeforms division. SAUL had received funding from the city government to develop a reinforced exo-suit to combat the Gurongi, which were known to the police as Unindetified Lifeforms. Their design was based on Kuuga, who was thought to be the fourth Unidentified Lifeform to appear. However, because the Gurongi were eliminated before its completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the first two phases of the project had been implemented into the Generation-3 System, which was entering its final phase of development and ready for deployment. With the emergence of the Lords, the police's G3 unit was commissioned to contend with the threat. Takihiro originally equipped the standard version of G3 at the end of the TV series along with Toru Hojo as G3-X. By the time of Kamen Rider Zi-O, the G3 System has been mass-produced, presumably using data from G3 Mild. Takahiro dons this version of G3 as the leader of the G3 Team Despite using advanced technology, G3 is vastly outclassed by the Lords and those that possess a Seed of Agito, leading to it being overwhelmed in its first battles. G3 is equipped with conventional ballistic weapons. His primary armament is the GM-01 Scorpion, which is holstered on his right hip. The Scorpion can be augmented with the GG-02 Salamander grenade launcher, which serves as G3's main method of destroying Lords. For close combat, he can equip the GS-03 Destroyer on his left arm. The Guard Acceler, which is used to access the Guard Chaser or can function as a backup weapon, is stored on the left thigh. Appearances: Agito Episodes 49, 50 - G3 Mild= G3 Mild Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 185 cm. . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 24. ISBN 978-4091014795 *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 1 km. *'Hearing': 1 km. Ability Parameters: *'Puching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 13.5 sec. G3 Mild is a test unit for a mass-production model of the G3 System. It incorporates parts from both the standard G3 System and G3-X. However, funding was inadequate, causing the development of mass-produced G3 forces to stall. The suit is still in its early prototype stage, resulting in it being even weaker than the standard G3 System. The automatic fitting function from the G3 System was adapted so that anyone could equip it. To test this function, Takahiro was chosen to use the system. G3 Mild is exclusive to the TV special, Kamen Rider Agito: A New Transformation. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Takahiro Omuro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G3 Mild, his suit actor was . Rider Troops *Though G3 Mild was never mass-produced as was the intention, mass-produced Rider Troops would appear in later series with the Riotroopers in Kamen Rider 555, the ZECTroopers in Kamen Rider Kabuto, the Kurokage Troopers in'' Kamen Rider Gaim, and the Mass Production Model Mach in ''Kamen Rider Drive. *As G3 Mild, Takahiro is one of the weakest Riders in the franchise. Appearances See also Category:Agito Riders Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Police Category:Temporary Riders